


Ask Me

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Yule Ball, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. A tinytinytiny drabble about Sebastian asking Blaine to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me

“Hey Sebastian!” Sebastian jumped, startled by the hufflepuff’s sudden appearance.

“Oh, um, hi Blaine.”

“Is something wrong? You’ve been really quiet today.”

“Nothing’s wrong, no. I’ve just got something on my mind.”

“What is it? Are you failing something? Because if it’s the new potions assignment, I totally understand. Is something wrong at home?” Blaine looked up at him with big, hazel eyes and Sebastian knew he couldn’t keep a secret.

“No, it’s not that. It’s this Yule Ball thing. Everyone’s making such a big deal about it and it’s just stressing me out.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

“Ah, so that’s it. Who’s so great that you can’t even ask them out? You’re Sebastian Smythe! You’re not afraid of anything!” Sebastian sighed and rummaged through his book bag before pulling something out and handing it to Blaine. It was a tiny rubber ball with the word ‘yule’ written all over it. Blaine looked at it for a split second before grabbing Sebastian by the front of his robes and pulling him down into a kiss. He pulled away to suck on a spot behind Sebastian’s ear before whispering, “I hope that was a question because my answer is yes.” Sebastian pulled back to stare down at Blaine before pulling him in to a tight hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy and leaned into his chest, the other boy’s head resting on top of his.

“I don’t want to ruin the moment, but can you really not do that potions work?” Blaine punched him lightly in the arm and laughed,

“Coming from someone who had a literal ‘yule ball’.”

“I know how you love creativity. You don’t usually get that from a slytherin.” Blaine only smiled and grabbed Sebastian’s hand before dragging him down the hall, probably trying to make Sebastian do his potions work.


End file.
